


What If Peter Survived

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), M/M, Miles Morales is Peter Parker's adopted child, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Survives the Snap, Peter Parker is Pepper Pott's adopted child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s adopted child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, because of the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter survives the snap but May doesn't.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244





	What If Peter Survived

“Tony, what is happen?” Peter asked as Tony saw that Peter was the only one who hadn’t faded away beside the blue person. Peter looked at Tony confused as he watched the others turn to dust and now he was stranded on a planet. After getting the space ship up into the sky, Nebula who was the blue person talked with Peter as Tony looked for food on the ship. 

“You think we will make it,” Tony asked Nebula when Peter was asleep. 

“We can try,” Is all she said. Days passed as they were out in space. Peter slept more as the food became less and less. Tony sat down and recorded himself telling Pepper goodbye. He had failed the kid. He had failed himself. Then the light came. In the light was a woman who saved them. When he got off the ship he had Peter in his arms. The boy was light beforehand but he was worse now. Pepper and Steve helped. Pepper grabbed Peter from him as Steve helped to get Tony to MedBay. Peter awoke to find himself in MedBay and the adults talking about Thanos. He tried to get up but Happy held him down. He looked at him confused.

“Where’s May?” He asked. Happy looked at Pepper who shook her head.

“We think she might have…” Happy didn’t even finish what he was saying as Peter looked defeated. He was among his heroes but none of that mattered. He had lost his aunt who was the only one who he had left. The team looked at the boy sadly. He was just a kid but he had lost everyone. Peter asked Happy to look for Ned and MJ. He couldn’t have lost everyone. Happy did so knowing Peter need to know the truth. The team left, Tony and Peter. Tony looked at Peter worried about him as he was crying. 

“You can stay with Pepper and me,” Tony said. Peter looked at him confused.

“Why would you guys take me in?” Peter asked.

“Because I couldn’t save your aunt and you need someone to watch your back Peter,” Tony said. Peter nodded as he laid there feeling dead inside. He had lost all of his family. He looked at Tony who was smiling at him. He realized then that Tony was still there and as long as Tony was there than he had someone.

~

Happy had given Peter the news of losing his friends slowly so when he got back to school, he had already known. Everyone also found out that Peter was Tony’s adopted son. Peter spun the lie that Pepper saw him in the intern lab crying about losing his web and she had believed she lost Tony so he was taken in by the CEO. Peter noticed Flash was no longer around. He slowly gained popularity with the other members of the Academic Decathlon Team that survived. He stopped being Spider-Man as he was now focusing on school. Peter had seen others crying and even watched as one boy talked about losing his uncle. Peter made some friends and stayed with them at school. He decided his focus should be on the school as he completed his junior year and then his senior year. Between school and his new baby sister, Morgan, Peter forgot about his past. He was able to get past everything. Tony and Pepper even officially adopted the boy and started to treat him like their own. Peter started to call them Mom and Dad before he graduated from High school. When he told Tony he was going to MIT, he could have sworn Tony was going to throw a party. Peter had video Peter’s graduation and told him how proud he was of him as the two talked about Peter’s goals in life as Peter held Morgan who became like a sister to Peter. 

~

Peter Parker was in MIT finally. Tony and Rhodey helped Peter move into his dorm. Peter moved in first so Tony was gone by the time that his roommate showed up. Peter saw the boy and looked at him confused. The boy was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and jeans that were covered in greases as his mother and sister helped him moved in. Peter volunteered to help but Macy, his roommate’s mother would not hear of it. 

“You already moved in,” She said. His roommate rolled his eyes as he introduced himself as Harley Keener before going to get another box. His sister Abby looked at Peter and asked him about his major. Peter figured she didn’t want to help but was forced. 

“Biochem,” Peter said. “I got a minor in engineering and business though. Dad thinks I need to take over the family business even though I’m his adopted son.”

“What happened to your family?” Abby asked.

“My parents died when I was young, then I lost my uncle a few years ago, and my… my aunt was snapped,” Peter said. 

“I’m sorry for asking,” Abby said.

“Dad and Mom are cool and I have a baby sister. She is adorable. She was born in post-snap. I actually was my Dad’s personal intern before he adopted me,” Peter said. Abby nodded as Harley and Macy made another trip up to the room.

“Abby, aren’t you supposed to be helping?” Harley asked.

“Peter was telling me about his life,” Abby said.

“I was?” Peter asked. She looked at him annoyed before she looked back at Harley.

“He is adopted and his dad owns a business apparently,” Abby said. Harley looked at him.

“Adopted after the snap. I lost my aunt to the snap who was my legal guardian,” Peter said.

“Huh, maybe your dad can adopt my sister so I don’t have to deal with her,” Harley said.

“Nah, I already have a sister,” Peter said. Abby looked at him sadly. Peter pulled up a picture of him holding Morgan. “This is Morgan. She is only a couple of years old.” Abby awwed at  the baby in the picture. 

“So why MIT?” Harley asked.

“My dad and uncle went here,” Peter said with a shrug. It was also not in New York which made a life for Peter easier than New York would have. 

“I had a full ride thanks to a mechanic if you can believe it,” Harley said. Peter nodded not understanding why that would be unbelievable. Macy came in and look at her kids.

“I am not moving you in by myself,” She said.

“Let me help,” Peter said. Macy looked at the boy confused.

“I already said we had it handled,” Macy said.

“I know but I am already moved in and my uncle is probably mad that I am not helping,” Peter said. “He would smack me in the back of the head if he saw me sitting around while you guys move in the boxes.”

“Your uncle seems like a great guy,” Macy said.

“Was,” Peter said. She saw that grim look on the boy’s face knowing he must have lost a lot. 

“How about you take some boxes? Harley will point out which ones are light enough. I have him taking up the heavy ones,” Macy said.

“I can take a heavy box,” Peter said. “I actually took all of my heavy boxes up so Dad and Rhodey didn’t have to.” 

“Rhodey is your uncle who went here?” Abby asked.

“Yeah. He is a great guy. Dad calls him platypus,” Peter said. “He used to call me a kid when I was the only kid in his life. He still does but now I get on his case about it.” Peter helped his new roommate. When Macy and Abby left, Harley and Peter laid on their beds as Peter threw a ball up and down. 

“I can’t believe that you aren’t tired,” Harley said as he scrolled through his Instagram feed.

“I guess sleep is just a joke when everything in your life is becoming shit,” Peter said. 

“Why don’t we get food?” Harley suggested. “We might as well use this opportunity to get to know each other since we will be seeing each other a lot this semester.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea,” Peter said as he checked his phone before he got up. “I can get us some reservations at a really good restaurant. Dad was telling me about some good ones.” 

“I meant at the cafeteria,” Harley said. 

“I heard the cafeteria food sucks,” Peter said. Harley just laughed at the smaller boy. 

“Alright but I’m paying,” Harley said.

“No, I can. My dad won’t notice if a little money goes missing,” Peter said. When Peter had first been taking in by Tony and Pepper, he had freaked at even spending a few dollars, now after working alongside Tony and helping with the company, he felt more secure in using the card that Tony gave him. Peter took Harley out and they started talking about their lives with Peter keeping Spider-Man and the Stark name out of the conversation and Harley avoiding talking about Tony by name. The two finally got back knowing they were going to be friends. 

~

It wasn’t until a few months later that the two found out they both knew Tony. Tony and Pepper showed up for parent’s weekend. They had run into Macy first who had been able to come up. Abby had cared Morgan into the room when Peter opened the door. He was expecting Macy, not his parents. Peter and Harley had been dating for a month at that time. Shockingly the boys had asked each other out. Both had been surprised when the other asked. The two really got along and when two weeks into dating, Peter accidentally mentioned Spider-Man, Harley wasn’t too surprised.

“You’re indifferent about the hero. Most people at least take aside. You don’t hate or like Spider-Man,” Harley had told him as they worked on their assignments. 

“Hey,” Peter said letting them all in. “Harls will be back in a bit. He ran to get himself some coffee.” Tony looked over the room as if he was expecting to find something. 

“We wanted to surprise you. Besides Tony wants to document every little thing since…” Pepper didn’t finish but Peter knew what she was going to say. He was their adopted son for a reason. 

“Peter was such a sweetheart helping with Harley when he moved in,” Macy said. 

“I’m sure Harley and Peter get along,” Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“From what I heard they do,” Pepper said. “It’s really great that Peter has a friend now.” Peter knew what she meant. He lost Ned who would have been his roommate if he was still here.

“I understand. Harley never really made friends back home,” Macy said. Harley entered and looked confused. 

“Hey Mama,” Harley said. 

“Harley this is Peter’s parents,” Macy said. Harley looked at Tony and Pepper than at Peter before looking back at Peter’s parents. 

“Hi, I’m Harley.” He held out his hand and Tony took it. The two had a stare-off before he turned to Pepper and talked to him for a bit. The weekend was weird since Tony and Harley would slip off and argue for a bit. Peter confront them about it before Tony left on Sunday.

“What are you and Harley fighting about?” Peter asked.

“Remember when I told you about the time I meet a kid in Tennessee?” Tony asked. Peter nodded. “Harley is that kid. I’m paying for him to go here. He was accusing me of trying to help him make friends since I got them to put you both in the same room.” Peter looked at him annoyed.

“You just wanted us to get along?” Peter asked.

“I wanted to two of you to interact before I hand my company for the both of you. I didn’t expect that you would become friends,” Tony said. 

“More than friends,” Peter muttered. Tony heard him though and that leads to a lecture from Tony of safe sex which embarrassed his son. 

~

Peter and Harley got really closed. Peter would come home and patrol during breaks. Harley went home sometimes and others he would spend part of the break with Peter. When Peter found Miles who was 12, April who was 10, and Mayday who was three on patrol, Harley was in town. He brought the kids to the tower and when he learned Miles had spider-powers, he knew he couldn’t let him leave. The three stayed with Tony until Peter convinced Tony to get Peter and Harley an apartment near MIT. Within the year, Peter had adopted Miles and the girls. He became attached. Harley also had become attached. No one was surprised when Harley proposed to Peter. They were married during break and Harley was placed on the adoption forms. Miles and Peter trained on weekends while Harley spent time with the girls. During one of these times, Peter told Miles about his friends from before the snap. Miles called Peter papa after that moment which had not been heard from the young boy who only called Peter by his name while the girls had picked up on papa. Mayday had been the first to call him Papa. She had called him Papa the same day she called Harley daddy. Mayday had been sick, Peter and Harley took the day off of class to focus on their youngest the whole day. It was late when Mayday had finally broken her fever and cuddled up to Peter.

“Papa, can I stay with you and Daddy tonight?” She asked. 

“Sure pumpkin,” Peter said as he carried her to his room and she laid between the two. Peter had told Harley who smiled at his daughter. Mayday had lost her parents in an accident unlike the other two. They had died and Miles had blamed himself when he only saved her. She ended up at the home that Miles and April had been at before they had ran from the cruel old woman and Peter had found them. April and Miles took longer to call them Papa and Dad. Their parents had both dusted in front of them. April called Harley Dad before she  called Peter Papa. They had gone to buy a book since April was into reading. Harley knew a great bookstore that he had stumbled onto. 

“Dad, can you get that book for me?” April asked Harley. Harley stood shocked before he nodded and got the book down for April. 

“I think we should get your brother and sister a book as well,” Harley said and April ran to find the books as Harley called Peter. 

“Guess what?” Harley said.

“April convinced you to buy the bookstore?” Peter asked.

“No, April called me Dad today,” Harley said. 

“Damn, must be because you can’t go a day without spoiling her,” Peter said.

“Like you are any better,” Harley said. Peter had just laughed even know he knew Harley was right. So when Miles had called him Papa, Peter hadn’t expected it. Miles was a teen who had lost his parents. Peter knew he never remembered his parents like Mayday and Harley could connect to losing a parent with April, but Miles was always hard to connect to on the parent issue. He didn’t feel like their son sometimes because he always called them Peter and Harley. 

“Papa?” Miles had repeated. Peter responded to his son, but he held it over Harley’s head that he had heard two of their children call him Papa before he got called Dad. Harley just rolled his eyes at the other. 

~

When they graduated early and were back in New York, Harley and Peter worked in New York as vigilantes. They had the hero thing now since Harley took over the suits once he convinced Tony he could handle it. Mostly telling him that someone had to keep Peter out of trouble which caused Peter to roll his eyes at the other. Peter realized when they moved into their house in Queens that Peter was in a good place in his life. He had his husband and three children. He did miss his best friend but he had a friend for life that loved him. He still missed May and Ben but Tony and Pepper were there for him. Morgan was the little sister that he never had and would treasure. Everything was going great for Peter in his life for the first time in his life. He didn’t do anything big when missions came up and he kept to being a minor avenger with his husband. So when Nat called Harley and Peter in they were surprised as they left Miles, April, and Mayday with Happy who had come to be like a grandpa to the kids though he wouldn’t admit it. Miles protested not joining but Peter reminded his son that he was not an Avenger yet. Miles grumbled but Harley and Peter just smiled at the boy before they hugged the girls and left Happy to be terrorized by three children.

~

Peter and Harley were not expecting Scott especially after he supposedly died. Peter was completely shocked that anyone was still alive.

“Hey,” Harley said as he watched Scott.

“Scott just showed up,” Nat said. “We are going to complete a time heist and bring back everyone, you both interested?” 

“Don’t,” Peter said annoyed. Harley looked at him worried.

“Don’t give you hope?” Nat asked.

“It’s not going to work. I have a life, Nat. I cannot get behind something that could ruin that life. Especially now that I have three children at home who have been affected by this,” Peter said.

“Tony said the same thing but now he is here. We figured out how to get back,” Nat said. Peter looked at her like she was joking. 

“Tony wouldn’t…” Peter said as Tony walked out looking for Nat.

“I told you not to call Peter,” Tony said. 

“Peter is an avenger. He should be here even if he is just working behind the scenes,” Nat said. 

“Give me a job and I will do it,” Peter said. Harley smiled.

“There is the Parker we all know,” Harley said. 

“Parker-Keener,” Peter reminded him. 

“You two are work on computers. We only have enough particles for everyone who was already here,” Tony said. Peter and Harley nodded as Tony explain the system and told them what they would do. The other avengers got into their suits and before Peter knew it they were ready to leave. Peter hugged Tony before he got on the pad. 

“Be safe, Dad,” Peter said.

“Yeah, be safe,” Harley said. “I rather not explain to Pepper why I lost her husband in time.” Peter and Tony looked at him. Harley just shrugged his shoulders as the others prepared to head out for the mission. Once they were gone it was only a second for Peter and Harley before they were all back with the stones. Peter smiled as his dad came back and hugged him. 

“I love you, Bambino,” Tony said. Peter looked at him like he was crazy.

“You were only gone a second,” Peter said. 

“I know,” Tony said as they went to the lab, and Tony called a complete blackout. Peter and Harley decided to let them take care of the stones as they went out into the field. 

“You think it will be this easy?” Harley asked.

“I hope so. Peter said debating if he even needs the suit. They had worn them just in case they were needed but he was worried they wouldn’t need them now that they had succeeded with their mission. Peter’s phone buzzed and he looked to see May. He answered.

“May?” Peter asked.

“Peter?” May asked. “Where are you?” Then they heard it as the compound was blown up by a space ship. 

“May I got to go find Dad. Call Happy and tell him to take you to the safe house,” Peter said before hanging up. Harley and Peter headed for the compound as they saw Tony, Steve, and Thor. Peter and Harley were there in seconds. Peter helped his dad as they fought Thanos. They got tossed to the side as he landed. Harley fought Thanos before being thrown away landing next to Peter. Thor and Steve took him on. They were fighting when Thanos started beating Thor. All of a sudden Thor’s hammer hit Thanos and Steve was holding it. 

“I knew it,” Thor said before Thanos slammed him to the ground before he went after Steve. Steve and Thanos fought until Steve was knocked down and his shield was shattered. Thanos’s army appeared and Peter didn’t know what they were going to do. They were outnumbered. Steve stood up as he went to fight them when he heard something or at least Peter thought he did. Peter heard something in his comms as he helped Harley and his dad up. 

“ _ On your left _ ,” played quietly in his comm. Peter saw the portal and smiled as Black Panther and two women walked out. 

“Maybe we aren’t completely screwed,” Harley said. The portals started to open as Peter saw Pepper and smiled at her. 

“Damn,” Harley muttered next to Peter. AntMan came up from the ground with Rhodey, Hulk, and Rocket. Peter, Tony, and Harley turned to Thanos who was looking in disbelief as Steve stared at him.

“Avengers…” Steve started before he caught the hammer. “Assemble.” 

The avengers moved forward as they attacked. Peter and Harley fought together and stayed near each other as a Spider-Man in a black suit passed him. 

“Miles!” Peter yelled.

“Yes, Papa?” Miles asked. 

“I am going to kill Strange,” Peter muttered.

“Keep the killing to Thanos’s minions for now,” Harley said as Peter continued to fight alongside his loving husband. Miles ended up with the gauntlet which had Peter worried about his young son. He continued fighting as Harley did when all of sudden the villains started to fade. Peter turned to see Steve with the gauntlet as Tony, Bucky, and Sam moved around him. Peter found his son and checked him over for injuries as he noticed the other avengers kneeling. He joined as well. Steve had given his life to save everyone. 

~

Peter Parker-Keener walked into the building as he took Miles to school. When he meets Miles’s birth parents, they agreed to a dual guardianship with Peter and Harley. Miles was excited. He was in high school now. Peter lead Miles to the principal’s office to get paperwork finalized there. They had almost reached the office when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Ned, MJ, Flash, and Betty. 

“Oh hey,” Peter said looking at Miles.

“Should I go on ahead, Papa?” Miles asked.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you in there in a bit, Bambino,” Peter said. He turned back to my friends.

“You’re a dad?” Ned asked.

“That is Miles,” Peter said. “I adopted three kids a couple of years ago when Harls and I finished college. They were all orphans while until recently. Miles’s parents and I have dual guardianship over Miles. April and Mayday though are completely ours. April’s parents abandoned her after the blip and Mayday lost her parents.”

“You didn’t blip,” Flash said.

“No,” Peter said as he turned to MJ.

“Guess you are already gone from this school,” MJ said.

“Married with kids, working on my masters in my free time which isn’t much. My dad is big on me taking over his company now that I am old enough,” Peter said with a smile. 

“How is May?” Ned asked.

“She is fine. She is trying to get over the fact that she missed her nephew’s graduation, wedding, and my sister being born,” Peter said. “Pepper and Tony took me in all those years ago.” Ned nodded. Flash looked at Peter surprised as MJ seemed to smile.

“So we get to meet this guy that you are currently married to or do we have to pretend not to know each other because of the age difference?” MJ asked.

“You know I have a teenage son now that could pretend you guys are over to hang with him. I swear Miles is exactly like me,” Peter said. Miles came back.

“Papa, we have the paperwork to finish up,” Miles reminded him. Peter looked at him.

“Keep an eye on him while he is here?” Peter asked Ned. “I don’t need Spider-Man’s son picked on.” Miles groaned as he looked at them.

“As he always been this annoying?” Miles asked Peter’s friends. They all just looked at Peter like he was a different person. 

“Nice seeing you all again,” Peter said as he pulled Miles on to the office. 

“I can’t believe you even had friends in high school,” Miles said.

“I had friends,” Peter said. “None of them besides Ned knew that I was Spider-Man.” Peter messed with Miles’s hair which causes Miles to move away from his dad. 

~

The avengers planned a dinner for all the members and their families. Everyone was there as they both mourned their lost members and celebrated surviving. Peter held Mayday as he looked around at his family who were all around him. May was showing Morgan and April pictures of a young Peter. Peter would have to keep Harley away from her. Pepper and Tony were talking to Rhodey and Carol. Hope and Scott and brought Scott’s teenage daughter who was talking to Lila and Cooper Baron as Scott and Hope talked with Clint and Laura. Peter watched as Wanda and Sam talked for a bit. Harley walked right up behind him. 

“I think this is a good turn out,” Harley said.

“You know five years ago, I never thought I would be able to recover, but now I have a family. I have you and its all thanks to Tony,” Peter said.

“Tony loves you like a son,” Harley said.

“Yeah, I know,” Peter said. “I wonder what would have happened if I didn’t survive the snap.” 

“I think the world would have been worse without you,” Harley said. Miles, Rio, and Jeff entered as Miles went over to Tony to introduce his other set of parents to his Grandparents. Jeff and Rio looked at Harley and Peter confused. 

“So who is going to explain to them about Miles’s powers?” Harley asked.

“Miles already did,” Peter said. “Can you believe that he will be going to high school with my friends? It so surreal.” 

“This is what we get for adopting a teenager,” Harley said. Peter laughed as they looked out. Everything wasn’t perfect but it didn’t have to be perfect for them to be happy with the life that they were given. 

**Author's Note:**

> What if you joined the Parkner Pals Server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
